


Mine

by Regina15



Series: Spellwood One Shots [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Office Blow Jobs, Smut, Students, Teachers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina15/pseuds/Regina15
Summary: What heppens when Zelda realizes how much girls at the academy fancy her man?





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a casual idea, hope you’ll like it.

Mikaila was leaning over Faustus’ desk in his office, she supported her upper body on her elbows and attempted to get something, anything from him.

“Oh, professor I’m sure there’s something I can do.” The sentence could only mean one thing being said by her, in the current position she was in and the look she gave him , but she still managed to say it in the most innocent tone.

“I’ve already told you a million times, ms. Peterson you’ll pass this bloody class anyway but if you want to improve your grade I need you to complete the extra credit I assigned you last Friday and maybe re-take the last test.” Faustus was sitting behind his desk. Clearly the girl’s actions didn’t have the desired effect on him since the only thing they did was annoy him further.

“Surely there’s something else I can do.” She reached her hand to part the sides of her shirt to expose more of her chest and wiggled her bottom gently when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. She jumped up and turned around.

“Professor Spellman!” Mikaila said with wide eyes.

“Miss Paterson!” Zelda answered sarcastically mimicking the girls shocked expression. “I thought I heard someone’s dignity crumbling.” She crossed her arms.

“I... I should... should go.” The poor terrified girl grabbed her books and quickly went out the opened doors.

“Have you grown a tail?” Zelda screamed, suggesting the girl to close the damn door, the scared creature came back with her head down and closed them.

 

Zelda turned to Faustus who had his head buried in his hands.

“What the hell Faustus?”

“I don’t know! It’s the second time this week!”

“It’s Tuesday!”

“Exactly!” He finally looked at her, she was furious. “Zelda, sweetheart. I don’t know what has gotten into those girls but I swear on all unholy things, I have no interest in whatever they might offer.” He walked to stand in front of her. “The school year is coming to an end and their grades are a huge mess, they are trying to improve them, the wrong and unacceptable way of course but I guess teenagers’ brains are being replaced with trash nowadays.” Zelda chuckled lightly. “Come on, don’t be mad at me, please” He opened his arms.

Zelda made a step forward and wrapped her arms around his torso. “I’m not mad. I just don’t want any underage, underdressed bimbos to mess with your head.”

“They won’t.” He kissed the top of her head. “Just out of curiosity, you never considered TAHAT way of getting your grades up?”

She moved away and looked up raising her brown on him.“Just wondering” he added. She punched his chest slightly. “Absolutely not. I was a straight A student. Besides...” she ran her hand down his back and gripped his ass cheek “...I only spread my legs for one professor.”

“Oh, I am crazy about you Spellman.”

“I know.” He put his hand at the back of her head and pulled her up to her tippy toes for a kiss. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she opened her lips allowing him access to her sweet paradise, his tongue was possessive and so was his grip on her waist, like he wanted to reassure her he was hers and hers only.

“We shouldn’t take it any farther, we might not have enough time to finish this.” She said breathlessly as she pulled away.

“You’re probably right.” He let her pull away but still held her in his arms. “But I’m going to finish this tonight.”

“Oh, I’ll hold you on to that. I’ve got to go.” She turned around, he smacked her bottom and she left.

 

_WEDNESDAY_

 

Zelda left her classroom and she was passing through the grand hall when she spotted two girls talking to Faustus. She observed them for a few minutes, every time Faustus tried to leave one of them would grab his shoulder and find yet another undeniably fascinating topic to talk to him about. One of the girls got a step closer to Faustus and made the move to ran her finger across her own neck, Zelda knew those moves, it’s not like she never used them herself. _That’s_ _enough_ she thought and straighten her posture, she unbuttoned two more buttons of her shirt and let down her hair from her ponytail. She confidently approached them and when she did without a word she wrapped her arms around Faustus’ neck and crashed their lips together. He was taken by surprise and for a moment he didn’t know what to do with his hands until he regained control over himself and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Her hand was in his hair and her tongue was now in his mouth, she had the dominant hand here. She felt fierce, unstoppable and jealous, oh yes she was jealous, but also somehow proud, proud that so many wanted him yet she was the one who had him with his talents, velvet smooth voice, seductive smile, the touch that would have her wet every time, his perfectly shaped body and those ocean eyes. She pulled away from the kiss, her eyes still closed when the loud moan escaped her lips. “I missed you.” She whispered but made sure their audience heard it. The girls looked like they have just seen a ghost and were studded by what they have just witnessed since they made no attempt to get away from them. “Are you free?”

“Mhm” He nodded

“Is the couch in your office free?” She was speaking in normal volume but was dripping with sex-appeal. “I have plans for it.” She grabbed his hand gently and guided him in the direction of his office, he grabbed her hand tighter and gladly followed.

 

“Thank for getting me out of that ridiculous conversation with those girls.” He said as they finally reached the office

“Shut up” Zelda said putting her hand on his shoulder and guiding him backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch and he forced him to sit on it. Zelda rose her leg and with her heel on his chest pushed him to sit back and rest his back against the couch. She straddled him, he was stupid to think her performance was simply to scare those girls away, this was Zelda Spellman after all. “Haven’t we talked about this yesterday? Your mine, mine alone.”

“Zelda I had no control over this, I can’t control what they do!”

“You tell them to go away, to fuck off, your the High Priest of this church, fucking act like it.” She was provoking him, she was tired of this, she didn’t like those little sluts giving him their candy eyes. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her hair back making her gasp and expose her neck, she was undermining his authority, he won’t have that. He brought his lips to that delicious neck and bit her skin roughly, making sure to leave a mark. “Knees” he whispered. And she was happy to obey, the moment his grip on her hair softened she slid off the couch and kneeled before him on the floor. She wasted no time undoing his belt and bringing his zipper down, her eyes never leaving his. He kicked her legs apart with his foot taking any chance of providing herself some stimulation away from her. She let out a moan of frustration. “Patience.”

She took his cock out and stroked it, slowly running her fingers up and down. She was soaking her underwear but knew it would be worth it, he was throbbing in her hand and if there was something she loved more than fucking him it was watching the hunger in his eyes just before her lips met his cock. Watching him throw his head back as he did now with a low groan as her tongue ran from the base to the tip covering it in saliva. She smiled up at him like a horny slut desperate to have her mouth full of him.

“Who would have thought you’re such a whore, baby.”

She took him into her mouth and sucked like her life depended on it, helping herself with her hand she was giving him the time of his life. She was moaning around him, sending the vibrations through him, making him shiver, by the sounds he was making and how he was pulsating she could tell he wouldn’t last much longer. She moved her other hand down her body to rub herself through her underwear. “Stop that.” Of course even in the peek of pleasure he was the solemn disciplinarian. She knew he was moments away from coming so she did her favorite move and once again made the very base of his cock match the ruby of her lipstick taking him entirely into her hot, wet mouth as he came inside her mouth moaning her name.

 

He tucked himself in and looked down at her. “I want this here tomorrow, I’ll make sure to check.” He said running his finger over her neck where he left a mark earlier.

“Yes, sir.” She answered

“Such a good girl.”

“I’m very horny your excellency.”

“Aren’t you always my darling? Such a delicious little slut for me. Stand up.”

Her legs were barely able to hold her, it never failed to make her weak on her knees when he talked like that. She was now standing before him, he ran his finger up her tight underneath her skirt reaching her panties, he moved the fabric aside and already felt the wetness dripping down his finger, she moaned loudly at the slightest contact.” My, my, you really are soaked”. He pulled the fabric down her knees and it dropped to her ankles “Step out.” And she did, he took her panties from the floor and showed them into his pocket. He than stood up and wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other hand to her lips running his finger over her bottom lip, she opened her lips and he slipped one finger into her mouth, she tasted herself on his finger and closed her eyes at the erotic feeling. Before she could open her eyes his finger was replaced by his mouth, his tongue violently dancing with hers mixing the taste of his lips and her pussy in her mouth.

“Please, Faustus” she moaned as they parted.

“No. I want you in my bed tonight, wet, desperate, begging for it, you’ll spend tonight underneath me with your legs spread so you remember who exactly you belong to my darling. Don’t think I haven’t seen the way Wright, Murphy and the rest of the bunch look at you.”

She stood absolutely stunned by his words as he made his way to sit in his chair behind his desk as if nothing happened.

“Have a great afternoon, Professor Spellman.”

“I hate you.” She said

“We’ll see about that.” He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Your reviews mean the world to me and I love reading your comments.   
> XOXO


End file.
